An Empty Feeling
by Starcrossedlover21
Summary: Jack Frost had it all. Family, friends, and his memories. But yet there was a lingering feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was it? What was causing it? Or yet who was causing it? All of these questions would be answered after one faithful encounter
1. Chapter 1

The North Pole was a beautiful place, the hills covered with white blankets stretching for miles all around. The aurora lights dancing in the Raven colored skies shimmering against each other in patterns. Laughter could be heard echoing all around along with the soft whispers of the wind. That laughter belong to the mischievous winter spirit named Jack Frost. This had gone on for hours, when Jack decided it was time to go back to Norths workshop, the wind listened and carried him back gently, she settled Jack on the front steps of the shop saying goodbye as the wind died down. Jack smiled fondly and opened the door to be greeted by a hug from North.

"Jack! Where have you been? Been very worried about you. Almost send Phil to find you with sack" he boomed loudly.

North had noticed the blue hue in Jacks face appear, and sheepishly pulled away bringing his hand ruffling jacks hair softly. The embarrassment still evident in Jacks face, but his smile never faltered.

"Sorry North, i was playing with the wind, and we kind of lost track of time.. I didn't know how late you would be since it's Christmas Eve and all. " Jack said softly.

"I always have time for you jack, you are like son, yes?" North warmly said.

Jack nodded shyly, with the return of the blue hue on his face but now tears brimmed his eyes. Tears that were not from pain but joy, which made North very happy, he pulled his arm forward gesturing for Jack to follow. North lead Jack to the study room, where Bunny, Tooth , and Sandy sat waiting with cups of egg nog all talking loudly along with laughter following after. They all turned to Jack smiling, he walked towards them with North and sat down on the big couch next to Bunny. The five of them sat there for hours talking about events that were going on in their job, played games, and even told embarrassing stories. Jack watched fondly at the others as the chatter between the five of them died down now leaving Jack watching from a far Bunny and Tooth looking warmly in each other's eyes as the sipped on their drinks, North along with Sandy drinking a profound amount of alcohol; North getting louder at each second egging on Sandy to drink more. Unknowing to Jack, he felt his smile falter and tears leak from his eyes. He brought his sleeve to his face and wiped the tears vigorously away, he must be tired he thought to himself... But it was something more... An emptiness was felt in the pit of his stomach. He contemplated for awhile, what it was that was causing all this but he was unable to find out the answer. He felt thinking was starting to get harder for him, as his eyelids began to droop heavily. He decided to lay himself down on the couch just for a few minutes letting the fatigue from today catch up to him.

The party had gone on for a couple more hours, until Sandy looked at time time freaking out as dream sand shot out of his ears, he still had to go give the children good dreams. He placed his cup down and saluted North, pledging that their game was not over that it would be finished on another day. He took off In a plane made of dream sand, North began to clean up the room from the Christmas party leaving Tooth and Bunny still talking. Bunny and Tooth soon left awhile after, they could both be seen holding each other's hand as North smiled at them both. They deserved to be happy he thought to himself, he looked around the room for Jack only to find him sprawled out on the couch snoring softly. He scooped Jack up in his arms and smiled fondly down at him like a father would to a son. North walked down the hallway until he found Jacks room, he opened it and walked towards his bed gently laying Jack down. He pulled the covers over him, kissing his forehead then walking away closing the door behind him.

It was morning now, Jack and North had their daily breakfast. North would cook the food and played Christmas music while he prepped, while Jack was placing utensils on the table. Once both were done, they sat next to each other and began to eat. North noticed something was a little off about Jack when he was barely eating his food and starting off into space. North decided to call his name to get his attention, this behavior began to worry him. Jack who is normally happy now looking troubled and lost. Jack felt himself come back to reality as he felt North shake his arm.

"Sorry North.. I just got a little distracted.. Well.. Actually... It's more then that" the last part came in a whisper

North was barely able to catch the last part, his eyes filled with pain as he looked down at Jack.

"What is wrong Jack.. Is everything okay? You can tell me anything.. You are like son... I'm here whenever you want to talk. So talk"

Jack looked back at North smiling, but tears falling down his face. He shook hard from the anxiety taking over. He began to stutter his words unable to control them, it broke Norths heart, he began to rub jacks back hoping it would calm the spirit down.

"I...its... It's just... I don't know... I ... I don't know what it is. I have a family, friends, believers... My memories.. Everything I have ever wanted... And yet..I feel like there's a piece missing.. I feel like... I can't breathe...north... I've been having these dreams...it's hard to explain."

North returned Jack with a warm smile, gesturing for Jack to continue.

"I see this girl.. I don't know who she is.. I can't see her face.. It's just a silhouette of a figure.. But it's like I know her.. Like... Like I loved her.. I don't know North. Maybe I'm just going crazy.. "

"Jack Frost you are not crazy, you are far from it. We will figure this out. Yes? I will help you Jack. Don't you worry, and remember you can always come to me for help."

Jack looked back at him, nodding happily and hugged North tightly.

"Thank you...d-...dad.. I have to go spread snow in Burgess but I'll be back.. We can finish this talk and figure it out together."

Jack looked back at the jolly older man, he stood from his seat along with his staff and flew out the window with wind. He finally arrived in Burgess, spreading a thick layer of snow all around knowing that Jamie would love it along with his friends. He was just about to leave when he felt a familiar presence in the same area... It was dark and cold.. It couldn't be he thought to himself. He took a step back looking in every direction of his surroundings, only to turn around and see piercing yellow eyes along with a sneer. That was the last thing he saw until darkness engulfed him and he felt his consciousness slip from him.

Pitch looked down at the winter spirt, the heavy dose of nightmare sand would keep him down for quiet a while he thought to himself as he shook with laughter. He was going to win he thought to himself, now to get rid of the boy that stood in his way. He pulled a syringe from his dark cloak and injected it into the side of jacks neck. Jack paled in comparison, pitch brought his height down to Jack side and lifted jacks eyelids. He could see the life along with his energy slipping away, sweat was all over his face along with a red hue on his cheeks slowing appearing. His sinister smile grew ear to ear, as he pulled out a nightmare sand shaped snow globe and threw it to the ground. He pulled Jack by his hoody and threw him into it along with his staff. Now was the time for Pitch to commence his plan walking away happily as the portal closed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack awoke, he noticed that he couldn't move anything, his body felt heavy and distant. A ringing noise in both his ears screamed loudly against the front of his skull painfully. His body felt hot, which was unusual because normally he was cold so this could only mean that he was in pretty bad shape. Every inch of his body was in excruciating pain, he tried to bring himself to scream for help but found that his voice was lost. Panic bubbled in the pit of his stomach, then with all the strength he had he pulled his body up and walked shakily towards a tree. He noticed that he was in some kind of dark forest with snow everywhere. He tried to adjust his vision, as the forest blurred itself together making him feel lightheaded. He shook his head violently, trying to make his surroundings stop spinning around him. Once the spinning stopped, he began to take shaky steps forward, as he looked for a way out. He found it began to grow harder for him to walk as he hunched over his staff heavily. Each step he felt his vision blurring together, making him almost pass out a couple of time to only get his grip back to reality. Finally what felt like an eternity, he reached the end of the forest, only to find an old school that was empty. He thought of walking into the school, hoping that he would find someone to help him but found that he couldn't walk anymore as he felt his legs almost collapse beneath him. With the remainder of his strength, he walked towards an abandoned wooden swing swaying back and forth next to the school. He felt like he was drawn to it as he collapsed heavily into the swing. Jack couldn't control the spinning now, as he felt himself succumb to the pain and darkness. His head dropped down against his chest as he fell asleep.

It was early in the morning, when a shadow figure appeared before Jack. You could hear the crunching of freshly fallen snow beneath their feet as they got closer. Finally appearing before the sleeping spirit, the figure reached a hand towards Jack from beneath their cloak, setting a hand on his shoulder lightly shaking it. Getting no response from the boy. The figure bent down, to be eye level with him only to find the boy was still asleep. The figure stroked his hair out of his eyes, and gently lifted his head up still getting no response. The boy suddenly fell limply towards the figure into their arms, it reached from beneath its cloak and gently put a blanket around Jack. As soon as Jack was secured with the blanket, it proceeded to maneuver Jack onto its back and walked away into the unknown

JACKS POV

He was warm... He liked it though... But he shouldn't like it... So why does it he like it so much...

Jack awoke with a groan as he stirred in a now bed, he rose up in a panic as he sprung out of the bed. The last thing he had remembered was waking up alone in the cold dark forest and finding a wooden swing and that was it. He looked around and started to run for a door in front of him. He was about to open it when he swayed on his feet and landed on the floor. He panted hard and began to couch up some black substance, it burned in his throat as more seemed to pour out of his mouth. Finally after retching for hours, unable to cough up anything else out of his now empty stomach. He turned onto his back panting heavenly, the fever had returned or maybe it had been there the whole time the adrenaline making him forget all about it. He felt every muscle in his body ache, he brought his hand to his forehead wiping the sweat away. Shakily he got to his feet only to land back onto the bed, his staff was there as well leaning against the wall. He smiled at his staff, the only familiar thing he had.

"Where am I" Jack whispered. Why couldn't he remember how he got there. He furrowed his brows together going deep into thought trying to piece the puzzle together only to result in a serious headache. His train of thought froze, when he heard footsteps come towards the door. He raised his staff towards it, getting ready to fight.

Suddenly the door creaked open, revealing a figure in a cloak with a white mask on with strange markings on it. It walked towards Jack, making him shake uncontrollably finding that he was unable to use his powers.

"What do you want? Huh? Y..you working with Pitch...we...well I'm not a..afraid of you. " His words came out in a stutter more then it came out as a threat.

"I'm not here to hurt you..I promise... I was about to go on a mission when I found you. You were hunched over a swing, so I checked on you and noticed you were running a fever. I brought u back here. That's it. I don't even know who this Pitch person is.

Jack noticed the way the figure lifted its hands up, showing him that it meant no harm towards him. Jack put his staff down, the adrenaline running out of his body only leaving fatigue. The figure noticed this, it walked towards the bed and sat next to Jack. Jack looked at it with curiosity. The figure grabbed the blanket and drew it around Jacks body, grabbing a wet cloth with it wiping his face. The figure saw the fear still lingering in the boys eyes. So it did something that, that it knew would make Jack feel more comfortable. It reached for its mask and removed it along with the black hood that hung over.

Jack looked at the now revealed figure that had saved him, it was a girl about his age looking back at him. She was beautiful he thought to himself, she had long raven colored hair that went past her waist. She had ocean colored eyes like him, and pale skin with rose colored lips. She wore a cloak that covered her head to toe, the one thing that Jack noticed about her was the necklace that hung around her neck. It was a blue pendent that had moving stars in it, something about it seemed so familiar. He was snapped out his thoughts of her when she began to talk.

"My name is Kana" she smiled with comfort, "What's yours?

She saw a blush appear on the boys face, as he looked at her. She was about to say something else to encourage him to talk but then he began all on his own.

"My name is Jack Frost. Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry if I seemed on the edge. I just don't know where I'm at.. I...I ..." He felt himself sway, suddenly as a sharp pain pierced his chest making him feel like he was choking.

She noticed him stop mid sentenced as he fell forward coughing viciously , she caught him only to find the coughing had stopped leaving silence. She turned him over only to find that he wasn't breathing anymore, but she did see something that scared her. Black veins pulsed against his pale skin, spreading all around his neck and chest. Her eyed widened...

To be continued

(Let me know what you think of this story, still getting back into writing it's been a really long time. I used to write all the time. But then life happened. Had a hard year, but it's getting a lot better. So comment below let me know what you think)


	3. Chapter 3

KANA POV

She pulled the boy away from her embrace, as he limply fell back onto the covers, and walked towards the windows to draw the curtains shut. Looking around her surroundings knowing that it was safe she begun to hum a soft rhythmic tune. Within seconds, a bright light filled the room and just like that in seconds it was gone revealing immense bright colored wings from her back. She opened her eyes, and drew her hand towards one of her wings and plucked a feather from it. When the feather fell off of her wing, it became a bright crystal that glowed a white hue all around it. She walked back to Jack and placed it against his neck piercing his pale skin. She could see the pain that started to scrunch up on his face but she knew that this was the only way to save him. The black veins started to pulse faster and darker as she put more pressure onto his neck. She could see that it was fighting back, but she knew that she was stronger then this dark magic. The crystal shook with violence as it pulsed uncontrollable in her hand, cutting her along the inside of her glove as blood dripped onto the covers. Using, what remaining strength she had, she drew more power within and stabilized the crystal pulling more dark matter out of Jack which also pulled him out of his induced daze.

Jack's eyes popped open revealing blood shot eyes and fatigue, the pain must be unbearable even passed out she thought to herself. She felt bad for him, she had not wanted to cause more pain, but this was the only way to make him better. He panted hard, tears leaking out of his eyes as he looked around his surroundings in a daze . He coughed up blood violently as he stuttered and muttered incoherently to her. She couldn't make out what he said, instead with her other gloved hand she pulled his hand into hers in a comforting gesture.

"Look at me, okay. Everything is going to be alright, i know you don't know me but you have to trust me. I'm gonna make it all go away. I'm going to make the pain go away.. just please fight it" she whispered softly

She felt the last part come out in a choked sob, revealing tears that fell onto her pale face, she could see the confusion in his eyes as he met hers. Suddenly the crystal stopped pulsing, revealing a dark crystal that was no longer hued with white but with the black substance that was once in his blood stream. She pulled herself away from him, taking the crystal along with her and drew her other hand to create a portal throwing the crystal into it. Along with it disappearing, her wings evaporated as well leaving the room quiet once more.

She turned back to Jack who was fighting exhaustion, his eyes dropping but fighting to stay open as he swayed back and forth on the bed. She knew he had so much questions but now was not the time to answer him. Walking back to him, she used her magic to have the drapes open back up lighting the room with light from the outside revealing an ocean colored sky with hues of white cotton dancing across it. Sitting now, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down with her to lay. They both stared into each others eyes, until Jack lost his battle from fatigue. She waited quietly holding her breath watching until her chest rose up and down in soft rhythms once she knew he was too far gone to hear her she began working on his body trying to heal whatever ailed him. Her hands glowed a white hue, as they glided over his body healing the affects from the black substance. Whatever it was, she knew it was strong, if she hadn't had found him it would have taken his life. After she finished examining him she put a cloth on his forehead, wiping his white locks from his sweat matted face. She knew he had to be in his climate to heal, so she pulled her hands away him and used her powers to open a portal only to reveal Jack's room in the workshop of the North Pole. Once they were teleported, she brought Jack gently onto the bed and put him under the covers that would regulate his temperature.

Once she had covered him, she walked towards the door and opened it to find herself in the hallway of the workshop. She closed it behind her, and walked towards the Toy Factory knowing North would be in there. Once she got to the red painted door, slowly she opened it only to reveal North who was laughing like a child as he watched his creation come to life. She smiled fondly at him, unable to keep a straight face at his child like wonder. She chuckled softly, unknowing that North in fact did hear her. He turned around, laughing loudly revealing a grin ear to ear, his eyes sparking with joy and wonder as he stared at her. He then spoke, in his loud booming voice that echoed off of the walls.

"Kana! what a surprise my child to find you here. Its been a long time hasn't it, 5 years to be exact? His voice boomed loudly.

" Yeah, it really has been a long time... we need to talk" she said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

" Yeah, it really has been a long time...We need to talk"

Those words echoed through Norths head like a siren, his face turned a shade or two lighter with a cold sweat appearing leaving the once jolly old man no more. He no longer looked like the intimadating or brave warrier people perceived him as but an empty shell of what he use to be. No one had ever seen North in this state besides Kana and Bunny who had fought along side him for years and who had sworn a secrecy to never reveal this to anyone. He brought his arms to his chest, urging the shaking to stop. He never liked to show weakness in front of her or anyone in that matter. Kana looked at him with concern, she had never meant to cause so much pain to the people that she loved but always did in the end.

She finally got the courage to break the silence in the room and spoke in a soft manner,

" Hey North, do you mind if we go talk in the Globe Room? I think you should sit... you dont look so good"

He nodded in agreement never meeting her eyes, as he walked her to the globe room silently. When he reached the room, he brought himself down shakily onto the couch his knees buckling beneath him making him fall ungracefully onto the couch. She sat staring at him for a couple of minutes, finally she drew her gloved hand to his face bringing it to look her eye level. She needed to talk to him, and right now the state he was in she didnt have time for.

" North, I need you to come back, i know what happened back then almost destroyed you but i need you to listen"

In just seconds after she had spoken those words, his demeaner had changed. She had brought him back to reality, his eyes were no longer cast off in that far away place in his mind. He smiled back at her, but she noticed how his smile never met his eyes. Instead, what she saw was pure hatred towards her in his eyes she didnt tell him but every time he ever looked at her those were the same eyes he had given her. But she couldnt blame him... she hates herself to. She knew North cared for her but it never made it easier..to him she was a... she was a daughter.. a child... a warrrier... no she was a guardian.

She drew her eyes away from him, and looked worridly at the globe with all the believers lights that illumiated against it. Her attention never leaving the globe, yet she spoke to him in a monotone manner.

" I need you help... I think he's back... I know I caused you and everyone around me pain... But we have to work together... I thought you should know this before the rest of them show up... J-..J-Jack somehow ended up in my world.. North, I dont know how he ended up in my world, we closed that breach together between our worlds 5 years ago.. no one should have been able to cross over. What makes it worse, was the state i found him in.. North he was in the brink of death... if I hadnt had found him. He would be dead.. and...and.. I think Kai is back. I- I - I'm not for certain, but what I found in Jack was some of Kai's powers but it was polluted by something else, I have it with me if you want to look at it"

He nodded in agreement, not speaking a word as she drew her hands up bringing a crytal out of a portal into North's hands. She heard his breath hitch in the back of his throat, whatever it was wasnt good. He finally spoke, only one word laced with true hatred.

"Pitch"

That name brought her attention back to North who quickly got up and pulled the lever to reveal the northern lights to call the others.

" I thought Pitch was dead.. Kai was sealed away.. why would Pitch break the seal to Kai... wasnt he afraid of him too"

"I dont know... i- is Jack okay? Did you take whatever hell was in him out?.. I cant loose him again Kana... not this time.." he said shakily between breaths

" Yes, I got it all out. He's fine... hes in his room sleeping he went through alot taking it out of him. But he should wake up very soon. You know I would never let anything happen to him. I would give my life for him... I know how much he means to you"

North's eyes shot up with anger, the veins in his arm pulsing agaisnt his skin, he drew his fist to the table breaking it as he hit it getting Kana's full attention. He loudly screamed in anger,

"No.. you dont.. if you did you wouldnt be here. I'm sorry but you stay far away from him. He cant remember... bad enough hes been having dreams.. if he finds his memories.. it will kill him.. I'm sorry but if we work together you stay far far away from him. I will treat you as guest? yes but no more. Once we finish this together, you leave at the very moment. Dont get close to the boy or I will take mattters into my own hands"

She felt the tears prickling in the corner of her eyes, she couldn't help but let out a sob. For so long she had blamed herself for what happened to him and now North had ripped the bandaid off of her wound that never quite healed. She couldnt blame him.. she was true destruction. She felt heself breaking but at that very moment soft footprints began to echo behind her revealing a very angry Jack. He walked in front her, arms outstreatched protecting her from him.

" North.. stop this.. she saved me... why are you treating her like the enemy.. an enemy wouldnt save another enemy" his tone was cold and firm but never rude to North.

He loved North like a father he had to hear him out. North would never act out without a reason, he watched the older man look between him and the girl behind him and quielty spoke,

" Jack.. what did you hear?" North said sadly

" Oh i dont know something about you ending her and staying away from me? I only heard the end of the conversation but I can only guess what other hurtful things you said to her..she did nothing wrong... i dont understand why your being this way"

He felt something pull at his sleeve, it was the girl that save him. She smiled at him comforting as she spoke,

"Its okay. He didnt say anything wrong. Can you blame him, your like a son to him. I come out nowhere with you hurt, any parent would loose their mind. It's really okay.."

North looked back at her, he could feel the pang of guilt finally hitting him from loosing his temper. Before anyone could say anything else, all of the other guardians appeared at once.

Kana drew her eyes to the guardians around her, she could feel the sorrow in all their eyes as they tried to hide it with a smile. She knew she had to pretend to not know them which hurt even more inside. Whatever courage she was holding onto all came out as she smiled back at all of them and spoke in a bubbly manner to them,

" My name is Kana, its nice to meet you all . North told me so much about you."

She could feel her smile slipping, but knew it was enough to trick Jack who was already pulling pranks on all of the elves and Bunny whos face grew ten times annoyed when Jack began to pull a banter of how much Winter was better then Spring.

" Guardians time to be serious, a threat has awakened that could threaten not only the mortalitly of the children but us as well. We will be getting help from other Guardians on this mission such as Kana. Let the meeting begin"

All of the guardians looked at North, each now serious as they listened to their leader speaking of the now awakened Pitch and the new threat of a new enemy Kai.

To be continueed...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nightlight

KANA POV

The guardians all listened to North as he went over Pitch being back along with a new ally Kai, he explained how Kai was the incarnation of death. With a simple touch he was able to take away life from everyone or in the guardians case immortality. He spoke of the dangers that he would bring to everyone, and alerted them to be careful and to always be in pairs. He went over the battle plan, giving each of us a role on how we would extinguish this threat. Finally he pointed to me to go over what Kai was and how his powers worked, i could feel my breath shake as i looked out to everyone's eyes watching me as I finally took a shaky breath,

"As some of you are aware, Im what you call a Nephilim. Basically Im half angel and half human, I come from a long race of angels but my mother was human when she met my father who was an arch angel. Each of us are born with a unique gift, our powers usually awakening at the age of 16 but for me mine started when I was born. I can do the normal stuff: Heal, fly, open dimensions/portals/worlds, and I can use some magic. But my true gift..well curse if were really being honest... I can absorb other peoples powers. Thats why I cover every part of my skin up. Just touching someone, their powers are drained within seconds, and if im not careful their life as well. I've been trying to practice controlling it, but its still a work in progress.

"With Kai, he is full archangel but hes what we call a dark angel for short. He can open dimensions as well, he cant heal, he can fly, and use some magic but his gift is death. With his powers he just has to simply touch someone and their life span instantly goes into him which powers him up even more. His favorite life span is you guys, since you all are immortal thats like a never ending juice box that he can drink up and never have to worry about it emptying unless he uses 100% of his powers. If he does that your dead. Do not underestimate Kai, he was trained in every fighting stance and was a warrior for us for many years. He also knows how to turn on his powers at a whim. Theres one more thing... Kai will come for me...He wants my powers to take over the human race and rule them. I've been running away for so long.. but it looks like he finally found me.. Im sorry Jack, its my fault he came after knew I would come to the guardians at any moment to help."

Jack looked at me, his eye brows furrowing together as he continued to gaze at me. He twirled his staff in his hand as he contemplated his next words, I could tell the guardians were worried. Worried that he was remembering, Bunny looked to me then back at him as his body stiffened waiting for a response when finally Jack spoke,

" I guess its time we show this Kai a little fun"

As he said that, he froze two elves in place as he laid his staff back onto his shoulder smiling, he was always so at ease in situations like this but I could still see the worried and tired expressions of everyone else. North played it off as he smiled and conducted the end of the meeting, as everyone left Tooth coldly walked past me not saying a word as she walked with North into the workshop with Sandy. Jack continued to play with the elves and yetis, leaving Bunny and I to talk. I could tell Bunny felt uncomfortable with the silence.

It had never been like that before, before we were best friends...We always had each others backs and fought side by side for so many years. Always pranking North, and teaming up against him. I missed that about us.. I missed company in general to be honest. With these powers, it had always been so hard to make friends but not with him or the other guardians.

Breaking the silence i spoke softly under my breath making sure Jack couldnt hear us, "I'm sorry.. for everything"

"No sheila.. Im sorry. We pushed you away all those years ago because of what happened to Nightlight... if we had been there for you we could of helped you develop your powers more... you could have been here during the dark times when he was in his catatonic state. I know how much you loved him and we took that away from you...While we were grieving.. we didnt allow you to grieve but send anger towards you... But you have to understand when North lost Nightlight that devastated him and the others, he had no one else but to blame you. We still didnt get Nightlight back completely but at least we have some of the old him..God.. look at me I keep calling him that his name is Jack now.. I still find myself slipping as I catch myself saying his old name. "

I caught myself smiling at that name, "Nightlight huh? Wow.. havent heard Jack's old name in awhile. He may not be the old him Bun, but we still got pieces of him back. I can still see the old him. Maybe one day he will be able to become his old self completely, but for now I'm okay with how he is now. He's so much more.. lighter."

"Kana.. you know he cant remember you...if he remembers you its going to destroy him. I'm sorry but we cant get the old him back, without completely breaking him. Whatever you do, dont try to push him to remember. It's for the took us a long time to bring Frostbite back...We're just happy he's alive"

I smiled back at him, until my stomach dropped when I saw Jack behind Bunny. He was hold his head, his face scrunched up in pain as he looked at me

"Nightlight? Whos that? Why...Why does that sound familiar...UGHH..my head... It feels l like its going to exploid...AGHHHH"

I could see Bunny pale, his fur stiffening, and his ears flattening against his head as he turned around to catch Jack as he fell into his arms.

"No... not yet..."

To be continued...


End file.
